Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band II
Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band II ist ein Buch in , , und . Teile *Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band I *Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band II *Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band III *Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band IV Fundorte Skyrim *Im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste *In der Bruchzahnhöhle *In Faldars Zahn *In der Festung Dämmerlicht *In der Festung Graumoor *Im Hauptmannsquartier der Festung Grünwall *In der Festung Neugrad *In der Festung Schneefalke *Im Frostigen Feuer in Winterfeste *An Bord der Katariah *Im Lager Stehender Strom *Im Langhaus und dem Keller von Largashbur *In Morvunskar *Im Langhaus von Narzulbur *In Esberns Zimmer im Rattenweg-Gehege *In der Reiffelsenhöhle *Im Tempel der Himmelszuflucht *In der Thalmorischen Botschaft (u.a. in Elenwens Salon) *In Valthume *Im Verlassenen Gefängnis *Im Verlassenen Haus in Markarth *Im Wrack der Salzwasserhammer Einsamkeit *In Angelines Aromalädchen *In der Bardenakademie *Im Blauen Palast *In Brylings Haus *In Erikurs Haus *Im Glänzende Gewänder *Im Schloss Elend (u.a. im Kerker) *Im Tempel der Göttlichen *Im Thalmorhauptquartier *In Vittoria Vicis Haus *Im Zwinkernden Skeever Weißlauf *In der Drachenfeste (Küche und Gerdas Zimmer in den Jarlgemächern) *In der Halle der Toten *Im Haus Grau-Mähne *Im Haus von Clan Kampf-Geborene *In Jorrvaskr *In Uthgerds Haus Oblivion * Morrowind * Daggerfall * Inhalt Buch I bot eine kurze Lebenbeschreibung der ersten acht Kaiser der Septim-Dynastie, angefangen mit dem glorreichen Tiber Septim bis zu seiner Ur-Ur- Ur-Urgroßnichte Kintyra II. Kintyras Ermordung während ihrer Haft in Felsschlucht wird oft als das Ende der reinen Septim-Linie in der kaiserlichen Familie angesehen. Auf jeden Fall war damit irgendetwas Wichtiges zu Ende gegangen. Uriel III. ließ sich nicht nur einfach zum Kaiser von Tamriel ausrufen, sondern zu Uriel Septim III., womit er den bedeutungsvollen Nachnamen als Titel annahm. In Wahrheit lautete sein Nachname vom Geschlecht seines Vaters her Mantiarco. Uriel III. wurde schließlich entthront und für seine Verbrechen geschmäht, aber die Tradition, den Namen Septim als Titel für den Kaiser von Tamriel anzunehmen, starb nicht mit ihm. Sechs lange Jahre wurde das Imperium durch den Krieg des roten Diamanten zerfleischt (der Name geht auf das berühmte Wappen der Septim-Familie zurück). Die Kontrahenten waren die drei überlebenden Kinder von Pelagius II - Potema, Cephorus und Magnus - und deren Nachkommen. Potema unterstützte natürlich ihren Sohn Uriel III. und erfreute sich des geballten Beistands der Regionen Himmelsrand und Nord-Morrowind. Aufgrund von Cephorus' und Magnus' Anstrengungen wechselte die Provinz Hochfels jedoch die Seiten. Die Loyalitäten der Provinzen Hammerfell, Summerset, Valenwald, Elsweyr und Schwarzmarsch waren geteilt; die meisten der Könige unterstützten jedoch Cephorus und Magnus. Im Jahre 3Ä 127 wurde Uriel III. in der Schlacht von Ichidag in Hammerfell gefangen genommen. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Prozess in der Kaiserstadt überfiel ein Haufen Gesindel die Kutsche des Gefangenen und verbrannte ihn darin lebendigen Leibes. Sein Fänger und Onkel zog in die Kaiserstadt weiter und wurde unter allgemeinem Beifall als Cephorus I., Kaiser von Tamriel, gekrönt. Cephorus' Herrschaft zeichnete sich jedoch durch nichts als Kriege aus. Dem Hörensagen nach war er ein gütiger und intelligenter Mann, aber Tamriel brauchte einen großen Krieger - und das war er glücklicherweise auch. Es sollte noch weitere zehn Jahre ständiger Kriegsführung brauchen, bevor er endlich seine Schwester Potema bezwang. Die so genannte Wolfskönigin des Königreichs der Einsamkeit, die während der Belagerung ihres Stadtstaats im Jahre 137 starb. Cephorus überlebte seine Schwester nur um drei Jahre. In den ganzen Kriegsjahren war er nicht dazu gekommen zu heiraten, und so fiel der Thron an seinen Bruder, das vierte Kind von Pelagius II. Kaiser Magnus war bereits nicht mehr der Jüngste, als er die Kaiserkrone übernahm, und die Bestrafung der abtrünnigen Könige aus der Zeit des Kriegs des roten Diamanten beraubte ihn mehr oder weniger seiner letzten Kräfte. Der Sage nach soll Magnus' Sohn und Erbe Pelagius III. seinen Vater umgebracht haben, aber das erscheint höchst unwahrscheinlich - wenn auch nur deshalb, weil Pelagius nach Potemas Tod König des Reichs der Einsamkeit war und die Kaiserstadt nur selten besuchte. Pelagius III., manchmal auch Pelagius der Irre genannt, wurde im 145. Jahr der Dritten Ära zum Kaiser ausgerufen. Fast von Anfang an galt er bei Hofe als exzentrisch. Er brachte Würdenträger in Verlegenheit, beleidigte seine Vasallenkönige und beging das Ende eines kaiserlichen Prunkballs einmal mit dem Versuch, sich zu erhängen. Schließlich wurde die Herrschaft von Tamriel seiner langmütigen Gattin übertragen, und Pelagius III. wurde bis zu seinem Tod im Alter von vierunddreißig Jahren im Jahre 3Ä 153 in verschiedene Heilstätten und Anstalten gesteckt. Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes wurde die kaiserliche Regentin von Tamriel zu Kaiserin Katariah I. ausgerufen. In manchen Kreisen gilt nicht der Tod von Kintyra II. als das Ende des Septim-Geschlechts, sondern die Machtübernahme dieser Dunkelelfe als das wahre Zeichen seines Niedergangs. Ihre Verfechter behaupten andererseits jedoch, dass Katariah selbst zwar nicht von Tiber abstammte, aber der gemeinsame Sohn mit Pelagius sehr wohl, so dass die kaiserliche Blutlinie nicht unterbrochen wurde. Trotz gegenteiliger rassistischer Behauptungen war Katariahs sechsundvierzigjährige Herrschaft eine der glorreichsten in Tamriels Geschichte. Da Katariah sich in der Kaiserstadt nicht wohl fühlte, bereiste sie unermüdlich das Imperium, wie es seit Tibers Tagen kein Kaiser mehr getan hatte. Sie machte einen Großteil des Schadens wieder gut, den die gebrochenen Bündnisse und die verpfuschte Diplomatie des vorherigen Kaisers angerichtet hatten. Die einfachen Menschen von Tamriel liebten ihre Kaiserin weit mehr als der Adel. Katariahs Tod in einem kleineren Gefecht in Schwarzmarsch ist ein Lieblingsthema verschwörungsgläubiger Historiker. So entdeckte der Weise Montalius beispielsweise einen ausgestoßenen Zweig der Septim-Familie und dessen Teilnahme an diesem Scharmützel, was in der Tat eine Enthüllung darstellte. Cassynder war bereits ein Mann in mittleren Jahren, als er nach dem Tode seiner Mutter die Thronfolge antrat. Da in seinen Adern nur zur Hälfte Elfenblut floss, alterte er wie ein Bretone. Tatsächlich hatte er wegen seines schlechten Gesundheitszustands die Regentschaft von Wegesruh seinem Halbbruder Uriel überlassen. Da er jedoch der einzige wahre Blutsverwandte von Pelagius und damit von Tiber war, wurde er zur Annahme der Thronfolge gedrängt. Niemand war überrascht, dass die Herrschaft von Kaiser Cassynder nicht lange währte. Nach zwei Jahren folgte er seinen Vorgängern in die ewige Ruhe. Uriel Lariat, Cassynders Halbbruder und Sohn von Katariah I. und ihrem kaiserlichen Gemahl Gallivere Lariat (nach dem Tod Pelagius' III.), verließ das Königreich Wegesruh und regierte Tamriel als Uriel IV. Rechtlich gesehen war Uriel IV. ein Septim. Cassynder hatte ihn in die königliche Familie adoptiert, als er König von Wegesruh wurde. Dennoch sahen der Rat und die Menschen von Tamriel in ihm einen Bastard Katariahs. Uriel fehlte die Dynamik seiner Mutter, und unter seiner langen dreiundvierzigjährigen Herrschaft blühten Aufruhr und Rebellion. Die Geschichte von Uriel IV. wird im dritten Band dieser Serie erzählt. es:Breve historia del Imperio, Segunda parte en:Brief History of the Empire, Book II ru:Краткая история Империи, т. 2 fr:Brève histoire de l'Empire, vol. 2 Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Daggerfall: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Unvollständig